


The Brothers Next Door

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Dark Theme, Emotional Infidelity, High School, Human Castiel, Hurt Sam, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Castiel, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Rumors, Sibling Incest, Strained Relationships, Suicide, Teenagers, but not really, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Castiel moved to a new town, next to the Winchester's house to be precise. There's a lot of rumors surrounding the brothers about them being: serial killers, kidnappers, and lastly, lovers. Castiel didn't believe any of it. The only thing he wanted was to befriend Dean, because there was something about the older boy that made Castiel want to. Too bad Dean's attention was all on his little brother, Sam.





	The Brothers Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds like Destiel, but it's not. I'm not into that paring. It's cool if you are but I'm not. I wanted to write something a bit different, and let me tell you, this is completely out of my element. The genre was alien-like to me. And character death is my least favorite thing because it hurts my heart ;-; It's mostly in Castiel POV because I wanted to write his thoughts and reactions. The ending was not exactly a happy ending, but it's alright and not too sad. At least to me. Sorry for rambling. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

School seemed redundant for Castiel nowadays; he moved to so many schools that he didn't enjoy going anymore. What was the point? He had to start over in making friends and get new classes every time.

Castiel was just happy that it was his last year of high school. He had no clue what he was doing after that. His dad told him to go to college, but another four years of school seemed like a drag to Castiel.

He decided to put his future on hold and focus on his current situation: finding his class. Castiel read his schedule.

"Having trouble?" a girl with a leather jacket asked.

"Yeah," Castiel admitted. "I can't seem to find my chemistry class." Suddenly, the girl snatched the paper from his hands and took a glance at it.

"Looks like we're in two classes," she said, grinning. "Chemistry and art. I'll take you there. Oh. By the way, I'm Meg." She handed the schedule back and then started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait!" Castiel followed her. "I forgot to tell you my name. I'm—"

"Castiel Novak. Yeah, I know." She turned to him.

"How?" he wondered.

"I just read your schedule, dumbass." Oh, right. Castiel blushed from embarrassment, causing Meg to laugh. "I like you, kid." Meg eyed him up and down before she whistled.

Castiel's whole face turned red, then he muttered, "Not a kid." At least he made a new friend on his first day.

* * *

After eight long hours, Castiel was finally home; first thing he did was fall on the couch and let out a groan. Meg almost got him in trouble in art class due to flicking paint at him.

As he sat up and looked around the room, he realized that his parents weren't home yet. Castiel frowned. Even though he was used to both of his parents working that didn't stop his disappointment of not seeing them.

Castiel made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was used to making his own food. Taking a bite, he walked towards the living room to watch some TV. There was nothing better to do. Sadly, nothing was even on. He sighed and shut everything off. As he rubbed off the crumbs from his lips, he tilted his head to the window.

He could see the neighbor's house from there. The place was huge; bigger than Castiel's new home. It was a two-story, white, house. There were parts of the house that was breaking, like the porch and the edge of the roof. It seemed like a very old building.

And it looked abandoned.

Castiel went outside to check it out. There was no harm in looking around. Stepping on the neighbor's lawn, Castiel twirled his head around to make sure no one was watching. So far so good.

Then he flinched when he heard a husky voice across him.

"What are you doing on my property?" the older boy scowled as he came closer to him.

"Oh— Uh," Castiel stammered. "I thought this place was abandoned."

The neighbor snorted, crossing his arms. "Well it's not. Now get out."

Getting a closer look at the older boy, Castiel couldn't help but stare at the stranger in front of him. He looked beautiful. Fucking breathtaking. He was wearing a generic, white t-shirt with worn out trousers. He looked a bit older than Castiel, by a few years. What brought his attention the most were his dark green eyes.

Castiel could get lost in them. He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts and said, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Whatever. Just leave."

Castiel nodded and left. The guy could probably kick his ass. Once he was inside again, Castiel darted to the window to see what the older boy would do next. Instead of going back into his home, he went to the back of his house and opened a small shed.

Castiel never saw him come out.

Damn it. He should have asked for the guy's name.

* * *

"Do you know the house next to mine?" Castiel asked Meg the following day. "It's spooky and very big."

"Wait. Is the roof damaged?" Meg raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Holy shit!" Meg exclaimed. "You live next to the Winchester's house."

"Winchester's house?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Seriously? You don't know about it?" She shook her head. "Everybody knows about it."

Castiel huffed. "I'm new, remember?"

"Doesn't matter. In this small little town, word gets around." Meg chuckled and grabbed her mirror and lipstick from her bag.

He watched her coat her lips with dark, red lipstick, waiting patiently for her to go on. When she didn't he swirled his fingers as a gesture.

"And?"

Smacking her lips together, she eyed Castiel from the mirror and rolled her eyes. "It's not cute when you don't know things, Clarence."

Castiel stopped himself from correcting Meg. The nickname she gave him was so weird and old fashioned. "We all can't be beautiful like you," he offered a compliment. Meg was a sucker for sweet talking.

As she closed her mirror, Meg turned around and smirked, making Castiel feel smaller. He could never understand why Meg would look at him like that. She always giggled and grinned at him. Castiel was beginning to think he was dressing funny.

"Okay. Here's the scoop. There's a bunch of rumors about that place."

"Rumors? Like what?"

Meg looked back and forth before she leaned close to Castiel, and whispered, "That the older brother has the little brother locked up in his room. Some say in chains."

Castiel gasped. "Jesus Christ! That's insane." He remembered his meeting with the neighbor. The guy didn't seem evil. "I met the older brother. He was..." An asshole? Rude? "stern."

"Whoa. You met Dean Winchester?" Meg gazed at Castiel like he was mad.

"Well, he is my neighbor. And I just accidentally met him." He didn't want to say he tried to sneak into his property.

"I heard that guy is a fucking nutcase."

Castiel ignored the comment. "How old is he?" he asked instead.

"I think twenty-one. Not too sure. I dated a guy once who told me that he got in a fight with Dean. Something about talking shit about his little brother."

"What his name?"

"Who knows." She shrugged her shoulders. "But there's a rumor about that kid. Supposedly, he is crazy, a psycho— No, a monster. Heard he killed his father. Maybe that's why Dean has him locked up."

"Do you really believe that?" Castiel doubted that.

"Hey, these rumors come from somewhere for a reason." Then the school bell rang; lunch was over. As they headed to the halls, Meg spoke up, "Be careful, Clarence. The Winchesters sound dangerous. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat as Meg walked away. If she— the risk taker— warned him to be careful, then that meant that she was completely serious.

Just who were his neighbors?

* * *

"Uh, hi," Castiel greeted once he stood in front of Dean. He had been waiting by his window for hours, waiting for Dean to come out, and once he did Castiel didn't waste his chance.

Dean took a hasty step back, shoulders squared as he glared at the intruder in his lawn.

Castiel swiftly raised both hands in the air in surrender, then rushed out, "I'm not here for trouble. I'm new in the area." It was the truth. "My mom saw you earlier and she wanted me to meet you so I can know the neighbors." Now that was a lie. His mom had never even seen the neighbors, but Castiel needed an excuse to talk to Dean again.

Dean relaxed his shoulders. "Sorry about that. It's just... I have problems with this neighborhood."

Even though Castiel deeply wanted to ask, he didn't. He just nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I can see that— Not with you!" Castiel quickly amended when Dean raised his eyebrow. "They don't trust my family since we're new."

"Oh." Dean let out a small sigh, and Castiel knew it was because of the rumors about Dean and his brother. "Don't worry. They'll warm up to you guys."

Just as Castiel was about to say something, he halted when he spotted a figure in the second floor window, watching them through the curtains. "Who's that?" He pointed to the figure, who instantly left. Was that the mysterious younger brother?

Dean turned around and frowned. "That's my little brother, Sam. He's... not really friendly with newcomers." He glanced back at Castiel as he scratched the back of his neck.

Interesting. That was the other boy's name: Sam. Castiel couldn't wait to tell Meg.

"How old is he?" Castiel asked.

Dean hesitated. "Seventeen." Then he gazed at the window once again and said, "I better get going. Sam doesn't like it when I'm out here too long. It was nice meeting you..."

"Castiel," he finished. "And you are?" Castiel was playing dumb. He knew who he was, almost everybody did. But he wanted Dean to say his name out loud.

"I'm Dean," with that being said, he strode into the house. Castiel glanced at the second window, wondering just how long Sam was watching them.

* * *

As Dean shut the door he saw Sam standing in the middle of the living room. "Hey Sam."

"Who was that outside?" Sam questioned as he folded his arms.

"Just the new neighbor introducing himself. Don't worry about it." Dean stalked towards Sam and kissed him on his lips.

Sam wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you," he said once he pulled away.

Dean gave him a grim smile and said, "Just out smoking in the shed. You don't like the smell of cigarettes." It became a habit to go there. Dean would smoke a few and just be there to ponder.

"You really have to stop smoking. It's not good for your lungs," Sam chided.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh. "Sam, we talked about this. You should really stop reading all those books. Come outside with me—"

"No," Sam interrupted him before Dean could finish the rest. "I told you I can't." He turned away from Dean. "I can't leave this house. So stop trying to convince me."

"Alright." Dean didn't bother trying anymore. Sam was always going to be stuck in his weird, little bubble.

"Just don't get to close to the guy next door."

Dean debated in disagreeing, but instead he nodded as he said, "Okay."

* * *

Castiel waved at Dean, nervously, hoping the older boy would respond to him, rather than ignore him like the other times he had in the past week. It was like Dean was avoiding him on purpose, which was ridiculous. Castiel hadn't done anything to him.

To Castiel's relief, Dean finally acknowledged him with a small, forced smile before he went to the shed.

It was better than nothing.

Castiel entered his home. He had a lot of homework to do. After he was done he and Meg were going to the mall to hang out.

* * *

Castiel woke up in the middle of the night— two, to be exact— his mouth was dry as he licked his lips. Getting up, he headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he turned the faucet, he blinked when he saw the light in the Winchester's house on.

Suddenly awake, Castiel leaned close to the window, peering through the filthy glass so he could see what was going on.

He saw Dean pacing around the living room, yelling at someone Castiel couldn't see. Abruptly, Dean was stabbed through the heart and then again and again. Castiel screamed. Blood splattered through the curtains and windows.

Then a shadow cast over the window, a figure staring directly at Castiel with a knife in his hand. Castiel couldn't see his face clearly, instead he only saw his piercing eyes. It was Sam. Castiel just knew it.

Castiel gasped as he sat up, panting and sweating from the vivid nightmare. He gazed around his room, looking for any signs of horror, except nothing was out of the ordinary. Castiel rubbed his face as he breathed slowly to calm down.

He couldn't believe it was just a dream. It felt so real.

His hands were shaking from the sudden adrenaline that was pumping in his veins. It would take a while before he could go back to sleep. As he lay on his pillows, Castiel stared at the ceiling, wondering if Dean was truly safe with Sam around.

* * *

"Wow. You look dead," Meg stated.

"Gee, thanks," he mumbled. It took two hours before Castiel finally went to sleep last night. He had bags under his eyes and kept yawning every ten minutes. "I had a nightmare."

"About what?" there was concern underneath her tone.

"About the brothers. Since you fed me the rumors about Sam being a killer—"

"His name is Sam—" Castiel cut her off.

"Yeah. Simple, right? I thought it would be something else. Anyway, I had a nightmare that Sam stabbed Dean. It was very graphic. I can't get it out of my mind. I expect Dean to be scared or something. But nope."

"Did you hear or see anything else?" she asked, while chewing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"No. But I think you're wrong about Dean. He seemed like a decent guy. Kinda protective of Sam though—Why are you laughing at me?" Castiel saw the way Meg's head lolled back and laughed.

"You are so into Dean, Clarence. You have heart eyes when you talk about him. It's adorable." All week Meg had heard Castiel talk about 'Dean this' and 'Dean that'. It was cute.

Castiel blushed and shook his head. "I don't like him!" he declared. "I just think that all the rumors about him are wrong and ridiculous."

Instead of arguing, Meg perked when she remembered something, "Speaking of rumors, I forgot to tell you the best one."

"Oh great," Castiel said sarcastically. "Another lie."

"I believe this one is true though. Don't freak out on what I'm about to say," she warned.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Could it?

"I heard that both brothers are in a relationship. As in together." Scratch that.

Castiel gaped. "That's sick! What the fuck? Who in the world spreads rumors like this?"

Meg didn't respond, but she did look at Castiel. "If you think about it, it would explain a lot. Why Dean takes care of Sam and is constantly protective of him."

"Because they're brothers!" he exclaimed.

"And they only have each other. That's the main reason nobody likes them, because they have a fucked up relationship."

Castiel recalled Dean telling him that he had problems with the neighborhood. That explained why he was defensive when Castiel was on his property. Dean was just trying to make sure nobody started something with them.

"That sucks. But still, you can't believe such lies. I would have to see it with my own eyes to believe this shit."

"Oh, you will. If you keep getting close to Dean."

Castiel shivered at the thought of Sam and Dean together. Seriously, who was making up all these rumors about his neighbors?

Now he didn't blame Dean for acting the way he did on their first meeting.

* * *

It was a rocky two weeks, with Castiel popping outside every now and then, trying to get Dean to open up to him. It was slow progress, but Dean began to slowly reply with small talk before getting back to work.

After five days after that, Castiel broke the ice by mentioning old rock music. Dean stopped fixing the lawn mower and locked gaze with Casitel.

"You like 80s rock classic?" Dean sounded surprised.

"AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica," Castiel named a few.

"That's badass! Sam doesn't like any of my music. It's nice to know someone else has great taste like me."

Castiel mentally danced and jumped.

Communication was easier after that. The next time he saw Dean, he brought his CD collection and a pair of earphones. Both shared the earphones and listened together on Dean's porch.

Maybe Meg was right. He was into Dean.

* * *

Dean had been looking forward to Castiel's visits. But Sam on the other hand, was not, he hated when Dean would leave him to go talk to the other boy.

Sam made it perfectly clear that Castiel was not allowed in their home. It pissed Dean a little that Sam was treating his new found friend like he was nothing.

He didn't argue with Sam though, because Dean secretly wanted to keep Castiel for himself. It was nice to talk to somebody else for a change.

Unknown to Sam, Dean's feelings for him began to shift, he was starting to feel something stronger for Castiel. And it scared Dean. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"My parents are going out of town for the weekend. Want to come and watch a movie at my place?" Castiel asked when Dean was cutting the grass. It was a late Fright afternoon; Castiel would come straight to Dean's porch after school.

For the first time it occurred to Castiel that Dean was always doing the chores around the house. Trimming the grass, fixing the porch, and throwing the trash out. Sam was never outside.

"I don't know. I have to ask Sam," Dean answered.

Castiel snorted. "I thought you were the older brother." He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, and yet it did.

Dean didn't say anything, and he wasn't pissed either. "I am. But I don't like leaving Sam alone." Honestly, Dean feared leaving Sam by himself. He knew his brother could turn emo and mope around the room.

"Then he can come too," Castiel offered, voice a bit eager. He was dying to meet Sam, wanting to know what kind of person he was.

Dean shook his head. "No can't do. Sam doesn't like leaving the house. He, uh, has a phobia." There was no shame in telling Castiel. Dean had grown to trust him.

"Really? What kind?"

"Agoraphobia." What was that? "It's when people fear that something is going to happen out there. Sam thinks it's unsafe to be outside." Okay. That would explain a lot.

"Wow. That's intense." Dean nodded in agreement.

"So now you know why I can't leave him alone. He gets lonely." Dean wiped away the sweat that formed on his forehead.

An idea formed in his head as Castiel said, "What if we watch it at your place?"

"No," Dean said firmly. Sam would turn cold the minute Castiel stepped into their home. And Dean couldn't have that happening. It was going to pain Dean to say what he was going to say next. But he had to.

"But—" Castiel stopped when Dean snapped.

"Look, I know we get along great. But you can't meet Sam, okay? He's not a people person," Dean stated in an icy tone. Ouch. "Don't go near him." Dean warned. "I'd rather stay with him than watch a movie with you."

Castiel was taken aback by Dean's sudden attitude change. "Okay," he uttered in a scared tone, then strode away without looking back. He failed to see Dean's expression: remorse.

* * *

Sam arched his eyebrow when he saw the neighbor running to his house. What did Dean do? As he heard the front door open and shut, Sam padded to the living room.

He saw Dean clenching his hands and scowling at the floor.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean snapped his head towards him. " _Sammy,"_ his tone hinted spite and anger. But to who?

"What did you do to the neighbor? He nearly fell as he ran away from you." Sam sat on the couch and picked up a book from the nightstand.

"Fuck you," Dean snapped.

Sam frowned. Dean never cursed at him before. "Fuck me? What did I do to you? I was in the house all day." He wasn't trying to be a smartass, but he didn't really like the way Dean was talking to him.

"I can't do anything because I have to constantly watch over you!" Dean kicked the bookshelf beside him, causing a few books to fall down.

Sam's eyes widened and rushed to grab the fallen books. "Hey! These are my favorite books." He knelt down to pick them up, only for Dean to smack them back down. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You! You're my problem!" Dean exclaimed, snarling.

Sam scowled. As he rose to his feet, he grabbed Dean by his sweaty shirt's collar and smashed his lips onto Dean's. He hoped Dean would calm down. Sam didn't want to argue with him.

Usually, Dean would give in and kiss back, but this time he placed his hands on Sam's chest and pushed him away, rubbing his lips in disgust.

Sam's heart cracked.

"Sam, we have to stop doing this. It's not healthy." Sam looked at Dean with tears in his eyes as his mouth parted in shock.

"We've been doing this for years, Dean!" Sam hissed. "You told me you love me! You told me we were meant to be together—" Then Sam stopped as realization hit him. "You love the neighbor, is that it?" Sam laughed, coldly. "He doesn't love you like I do!"

Dean glared at Sam with clenched jaws as he inhaled sharply. "What we have is not love. It's nothing but comfort and compulsion."

"You can't be serious—"

"I'm going to be spending the weekend with Castiel," Dean announced. "You need to be on your own for a bit. Rethink some things."

No, no, no. "Wait, you're leaving me. Dean— Let's talk about this." But Dean didn't want to talk anymore. Instead he started towards the door and left outside. Sam followed him, and then stopped against the line of the entrance.

Sam couldn't go out there. Beyond that line.

"Dean! Get back here," Sam shouted, hands clutching against the door frame. Dean ignored him, never once glancing over his shoulder. "You can't abandon your brother!"

Then, Dean halted for a split second before resuming his walk. Sam bit his lips as he gazed down the door-line and then back at Dean.

* * *

Someone was knocking on Castiel's door. Huh? Who could it be? Castiel never had visitors. "Yes— Oh, it's you," Castiel scoffed as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize. Sorry for being a dick." Dean looked crestfallen, and Castiel couldn't stay mad at him. He liked the guy after all.

"No problem. I know I can be stubborn." They stood there in silence.

Dean gulped. "Does your offer still stand? I want to watch a movie with you."

Castiel snorted. "What about Sam? Don't you prefer being with him?" As much as he was happy that Dean wanted to hang out with him, Castiel was still hurt from earlier. Obviously he wasn't going to let that go any time soon.

He shrugged. "Don't really care. He pissed me off. Honestly, I don't want to be home. It's time Sam was on his own for once," he said, eyes fixed on Castiel.

Nodding, Castiel said, "Well, you can stay here with me, if you want." Dean chose him. Castiel couldn't stop his heart from pounding rapidly.

Dean's lips quirked upwards in relief, almost like he was hoping Castiel would ask him. "That'd be great."

It was going to be a fun weekend. Unknown to Dean, Sam was observing him from the second window. He watched as Dean entered the neighbor's house. Now Sam was truly alone...

* * *

Dean and Castiel had fun. They talked a lot about their favorite things. Castiel learned a lot about Dean: how he dropped out of high school to take care of Sam.

"What happened to your parents?" Castiel blurted out without thinking.

Dean paused, then answered, "Mom died right after Sam was born. It was just me, Sam, and dad after that. Then... dad died when I was sixteen. It was a car accident."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Thank god it wasn't Sam who killed the father. The rumors were bogus. Nothing but lies.

"Yeah. Took care of Sam most of the time anyway. Dad was an alcoholic. Always drinking," Dean said, with a hint of anger.

Castiel didn't know what to say when Dean finished. "So, it's just been you guys for—"

"Five years," Dean added. "Yup. Anymore questions?" He could tell Castiel was dying to ask more stuff.

There were so many questions Castiel wanted to ask, but he asked the main one in his mind, "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?" Dean looked puzzled. He was not expecting that kind of question.

Acting casual, Castiel said, "Everybody in my school talks about that, so I just wanted to ask." Lies.

Dean looked deep in thought. "I thought I was in love with someone. But I was wrong. It was the opposite. You?"

"So many times. Sadly, it's hard when you're constantly moving around. But hey, you never know, maybe someone is right around the corner."

"I see what you mean." Now it got awkward.

Castiel could feel Dean's eyes boring through him. He felt like a little boy with a first crush. Shit. Casitel needed Meg's advice about love.

* * *

Once the weekend was over, Dean returned back to his house. He gasped at the mess around him. Books were scattered, broken glass covered the floor, and the picture frames from the wall were thrown across the room.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Sam! Where the hell are you?" This was childish. He barged into Sam's room but it was empty. Dean slammed the door and headed to his own room.

He knew Sam would be there.

And Dean was correct. Sam was on his bed, in a fetal position, holding onto a pillow while crying. Before, Dean would have felt guilty for leaving Sam by himself, but now, he was glad.

"Get out of my room!" Dean hissed. "And you better clean that mess you did in the living room!"

Sam didn't move an inch, causing Dean to rub his temple.

"I'm serious, Sam." He grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him up. Sam struggled to get away as Dean tugged him towards the exit.

"No! Stop," Sam pleaded. "This is the only place I feel safe!"

Dean refused to listen, instead he pushed Sam out of his room and closed the door. Locking it.

Sam panicked as he heard the clicking sound. He banged the door and begged Dean to let him in. Sam's breath began to hitch as his hands shook nonstop. The hallway felt like it was getting smaller and smaller.

He slid down, knees giving out from the sudden loss of energy. Sam stopped banging as he tried to let oxygen in his lungs. He felt like he was choking, drowning even.

"D-Dean," Sam wheezed out, barely. Was Dean really going to leave him alone like this?

Abruptly, the door opened and Dean embraced him in one swift movement. Dean held Sam tightly, rubbing his back and whispering sweet words into his ear.

Sam shut his eyes as he cried on Dean.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. So sorry," Dean said over and over, running his hands through Sam's floppy hair. Dean didn't know what exactly he was apologizing for: hurting and leaving Sam by himself, or falling in love with somebody else.

Either way, it made Sam cry harder. Both brothers were drifting apart.

* * *

Few days had past since the incident, and something broke between the brothers bond. Sam was mostly in his room. He danced and sang with a sad smile.

Sam still talked to Dean, but it was only a few words and nods. Dean could see that Sam was avoiding looking into his eyes.

It worried him.

Dean could only observe him from a far. He got caught once when watching him dance, thus prompting Sam reach his hand out to Dean. When Dean grabbed his hand, they both danced, holding one another. Sam laid his head on Dean's collarbone and let out a happy, yet defeated sigh.

"Thank you," Sam murmured.

Dean frowned. "For what?"

"For everything. Taking care of me. Giving me love that I never deserved." Sam was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. His legs moved slower and his arms around Dean had loosened.

"You're scaring me, Sam," Dean uttered out as he pulled away to gaze into Sam's sorrow eyes.

"Don't be." Sam let go of him. "I'm just exhausted. I'll be fine."

Dean's eyebrows knitted together, observing the way Sam continued to swing his arms around in slow motion. Something in his gut was telling him that something was wrong. Then again, Dean was a worrywart.

"I'm going to Castiel's place tonight, okay? Just a few hours," he assured.

Sam cocked his head to Dean's direction. Dean expected Sam to curse or yell at him, but instead Sam replied with a strained smile, "Have fun."

As Dean left his room, he glanced at Sam one last time, taking everything in. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always love you. You know that, right?" Dean clutched onto the door knob.

Sam averted his gaze to stare out the window. "Yeah. Me too. I'll always love you. No matter what. I just want you to be happy, Dean."

Dean's heart broke into pieces. He closed his eyes to fight the tears that were forming. "I already am."

Once Dean left... Sam collapsed and cried on his bed. He grasped onto his sheets, trying to take deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Dean," he choked out.

* * *

Dean entered his house in the middle of the night. He smiled as he locked the door. He and Castiel were playing video games and watching old reruns of an old show.

For some reason, a chill ran through Dean's spine. The house wasn't cold, but it was too quiet. Usually, the TV would be on or Sam would be up reading a novel, waiting for Dean to return.

But Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Dean headed upstairs, having the sudden urge to check on Sam. He had been distant, reserved even, and Dean felt awful for ignoring him. He wasn't doing it on purpose but now that Dean made a new friend... it seemed like nothing else mattered. God, how selfish could Dean be?

He should stop being an asshole and apologize to Sam. Maybe they could do something together tomorrow.

As Dean opened Sam's door slowly, he expected Sam to be sleeping soundly, covered up in a warm blank. However, seeing Sam's legs dangling in front of him was the last thing Dean ever wanted to see. Dean screamed his name, "SAM!"

He darted to Sam and grabbed his legs, lifting him up with all his strength. Then he fumbled with his back pocket, pulling out his Swiss knife and trying to flip it open.

Dean felt his face turning red as he reached for the rope around Sam's neck, cutting it as fast as he could. Sam instantly dropped, and Dean caught him as both tumbled down.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean tapped his cheek. But it was useless. Sam was gone. "No... Please god." Dean cradled his body and sobbed. He clutched his back. Sam's body was stiff and cold. He hung himself probably before Dean left. Two hours ago.

As Dean let out a shaky sigh, he took a look at his baby brother. Dean broke when he saw Sam's dried streak of tears alongside his cheeks.

Suddenly, Dean could see everything in his mind: Sam crying and getting a chair, begging for forgiveness from Dean or the Lord. He probably stood on the chair, terrified that he was all alone; which made it more of a motivation for him to do. Dean pictured Sam closing his eyes and whispering his name before taking one final step.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. W-Why did you leave me?" Dean choked and wheezed, caressing his hair. As he craned his head, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of Sam's pocket.

Gently, Dean tugged it out and read the letter, never once letting go of Sam.

_Dear Dean, I'm sorry you're reading this. I know you must be wondering why I killed myself... The answer is simple. You were no longer mine, maybe you never were to begin with. We grew up together and you practically raised me. You were always there for me. And for that I loved you. But now I realized that I could never have you. Your heart was stolen by Castiel. I knew that for a while._

Dean gripped the paper as he continued reading.

_And I couldn't do anything about it. I lost. As I secretly watched you through the window, I saw you smile like you haven't done in years. I saw you laugh just like when we were kids. You've never done that with me recently. As much as it pained me to see it... I was happy that you were your old self. I've been selfish and kept clinging on to you. Therefore, you were right. What we had was unhealthy. I want you to be happy and live your life, Dean. I won't be in your way anymore. I've been a burden to you all these years. Well, no more. I wish you happiness with Castiel. He's a good guy. Goodbye, brother. I'll always love you._

The paper fell onto the ground. Dean was numbed, eyes wide and mouth opened as his mind wandered off. His heart ached tremendously. It felt like a piece of him had just died. How could Sam do this to him?

Leave him behind.

Was this how Sam felt whenever he left? No wonder Sam hated it.

Dean loved him with all his heart. He saw that now. Dean got blinded by having something different, something new. He thought his relationship with Sam was coaxed, when in reality, it was formed by passion and warmth.

How could Dean not see that before? But now, it was too late. Sam was gone.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean climbed to his feet, carrying Sam in bridal style. Dean placed him on his bed, pushing his bangs away from his face.

"I'll be right back, Sam," Dean whispered, brokenly, resting his forehead against Sam's. "I promise. I just gotta do something." He kissed Sam's lifeless body, his own lips were quivering and dry.

It took all of his willpower to leave the room. Dean sprinted downstairs, heading outside and into the shed. He grabbed a gasoline tank that was halfway.

Long live the Winchesters.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the sound of sirens blaring out the window. "What the?" He peered, then gasped as he saw the huge fire engulfing Dean's house.

"No!" Castiel bolted out of the house.

When he tried to get near, the officers stopped him by holding him in his middle.

"Sir, you can't go in there," the officer said.

"Let go of me! My friend is in there!" Castiel shouted, thrashing around.

"You need to calm down, Sir."

Castiel ignored him, tears making its way around his eyes. He saw the firefighters hosing down the place, but it was useless since the house was nearly gone. Two firefighters came out of the house, both wearing masks and holding axes. They made it just in time before part of the building went crashing down.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out. The officer finally let him go, prompting him to fall on his knees. Helpless.

"The second floor was covered with flames. It was too dangerous to go beyond that. There were no signs of anybody in the first floor. We have to wait until the fire is put out," Castiel heard a firefighter say.

It took one whole hour for the fire to dissipate. Castiel stood in the same spot. His eyes puffy and wet from all the sobbing he did.

Deep down Castiel knew that he just lost the one person he deeply loved.

* * *

The following morning, it was all over the news. The  _fire_. Castiel read the newspaper with a despair expression.

Sam and Dean's bodies were found together. The way it was written made Castiel growl and want to punch the person who wrote such offensive nonsense.

' _Brothers found in an old position. Was it a double suicide?'_  Sam was being called  _'the boy who never left his home'_ , while Dean was ' _the boy who was around'_. It went on with assumptions: that the brothers were tired of the harassment from the town, or that Dean didn't want his cold blooded brother killing anyone, thus killing them both.

Castiel ripped the newspaper into pieces, making a mess on the table, not caring. Teardrops fell onto his hands as he let out a choking gasp.

"Castiel?" his father called him. When Castiel looked up he saw his parents in front of him. Instead of both of them working like they usually did, they were both there. "Are you okay?"

Anger coursed through his veins by the stupid question. They had never been there for him. They would leave and work all day and now they suddenly care. Bullshit!

"Fuck you!" he screamed. "Where have you guys been? You've never asked how I've been doing. You've never asked how I've been feeling. Why do you care now?" His mom covered her mouth in shock. "I just lost someone! I loved him... so much. And now he's gone." Castiel dropped his head onto the table, weeping. "I've never got a chance to tell him how I really felt."

Then, two pair of arms wrapped around Castiel, feeling the warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Oh, Castiel. I'm so sorry, sweetie," his mom apologized, voice trembling. "I'm your mother, yet I didn't know what was going on with you."

"Why didn't you ever tell us how you really feel?" his father asked.

Sniffling, "I just wanted you guys to be happy. I didn't want to trouble you," he admitted.

"Oh, honey," his mom whispered as she kissed his head.

Castiel's eyes fluttered close and embraced his parents back, letting out everything he was desperately bottling in.

* * *

The Winchester's funeral was the next day. Meg went with Castiel for moral support. Castiel was dressed in black and bought a bundle of flowers.

He didn't know what Dean liked, therefore he got various of kinds.

It was just them who showed up. And the pastor. Nobody was fond of the brothers, and the rumors that were spread about them made it worse.

Castiel never did find out if they were really together, but deep in his heart he knew it was true.

It turned out that Dean started the fire, according to the officer, because his fingerprints were found on the gasoline tank. He poured gasoline all over the house and ignited the room when he was done. Also, the firefighters stated that Sam's room was the first place to burn down, with both brothers in there.

Castiel knew that Sam would never go outside due to his phobia, thus the culprit was Dean. Nobody knew why Dean did it. That was a mystery for the whole town.

The brothers took it to the grave. And it was for the best.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Castiel took a step inside the Winchester's house, carefully avoiding the rubble. It was the first time he had ever been inside. Dean never allowed him before.

He saw the destruction around him, causing his heart to clench. Castiel touched the walls with his fingertips as he strode deeper inside.

Suddenly, laughter could be heard above the stairs. Castiel's eyes widened in disbelief. No one was supposed to be in the house. He marched upstairs as he held onto the rails firmly. One wrong move and he could fall down.

Once he was up there, he could see the blue sky and sunlight filtering through the burned roof. It was very bright. As Castiel padded closer... his jaw dropped. No way.

He was looking at Dean's back.

"Dean?" Castiel called him.

When Dean turned around, he smiled at Castiel and did a small wave like the second time he met him.

Another voice called Dean. "You ready?" It was Sam's voice. Castiel was finally seeing Sam, the boy Dean died for, for love.

Castiel stared at them in a mixture of awe and surprise. They laced their fingers together and smiled for one another. Sam tugged Dean forward.

Dean seemed annoyed, but his grin said otherwise. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at his former friend one last time. Words weren't needed to know what Dean was trying to say:  _goodbye_.

Both brothers walked into the light and faded away, leaving Castiel alone.

Rather than being sad, Castiel's mouth curved and looked up into the sunny sky. "I'm glad you're where you want to be, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me. How did I do? This was very different for me to write. I would really like to know. Share your thoughts.


End file.
